Reality is Better (Than Any Fantasy)
by bentnotbroken1
Summary: Having any kind of relationship with a fellow teammate is looked down upon in all Quidditch circles, so when Draco Malfoy notices that his not so subtle attraction isn't as one sided as he thought, he tries to forget about it. Until that's no longer an option. (Submission for Death by Quill competition)


**Round Two submission for _The Slytherin Cabal's_ elimination competition, _Death by Quill_**

 **Theme: Temptation**

 **Pairing: Drarry**

 **Word Count Limit: 1000-3000**

* * *

Life after graduation consisted of three things for Draco Malfoy.

Sex, crowds, and Quidditch, though not necessarily in that order.

There was just something about the thrill of it; the rush of wind through his hair, the dangerous dives and brutal gameplay that had him aching for more. He may not have been made Seeker for the Falmouth Falcons, but he was still one of the most skilled players on the team. He'd _tried out_ for Seeker, of course, but who could go up against Harry _bloody_ Potter?

He was angry at first, why wouldn't he be? But he got used to the team dynamics and he fell in love with his position. It was fun and exhilarating and why not get paid like a king to play a game? It was perfect in every way.

Except for the part where he was in lust with his teammate. Which posed a big fucking problem.

The thing was, it was looked down on and a bit more than taboo to have sexual relations between teammates or coaches. So any looks or flirtations had to be hidden behind tomfoolery or behind closed doors. All in all, it was a really bad idea. Especially considering just who it was that had him rock hard at all hours of the day.

Bloody Potter.

Because, of _course,_ it was.

He had been fully prepared to ignore the problem and just take care of it with his hand, after all, this wouldn't have been the first time he harbored one sided feelings. It was kind of his thing. But he was determined to get through it as painlessly as possible this time and he did quite well hiding his feelings from everyone.

Until the day he realized his infatuation wasn't as one sided as he thought.

The first time it happened Draco had thought he'd imagined it. It was just a look; a heated gaze in his direction and a bottom lip trapped beneath straight white teeth. He'd blinked, shifting his body, and the look vanished. He'd raised his brow but Potter never looked his way again the rest of the night.

The second time it happened there was no denying it. They'd won their first tournament and the team was celebrating by getting completely pissed at a local pub. There had been a couple lewd jokes and flirtatious jibes before he found his hand resting on the brunet's thigh. He'd felt his cheeks flush at the realization but before he could snatch his hand away another hand pinned it down. He'd glanced up just in time to catch a wink, but not a word was spoken about it.

The third time was a setup. He hadn't been able to keep his mind off the annoying git so he figured, why not go for it? He'd invited Potter and a few of their teammates and friends to his flat for a party. After he'd swallowed a fuckton of liquid courage, he'd dragged him into the swarm of dancing bodies. He may have gotten a handful of firm arse cheeks…and mutual grinding action...but again, not a word was said afterward.

It was a game of cat and mouse now, the two of them pushing and pulling, trying to see how far and how much they could get away with. So far they'd done well. No one suspected a thing. But they had also silently agreed to limit their physical contact to light hand touches and small brushes of lips against skin, nothing obvious enough to be noticed or to get caught. And for months it had worked well for them.

But now…now Draco wanted more. He was losing sleep because every time he closed his eyes he'd picture himself on his knees, begging, needing, _wanting_. Every time he was on his broom his mind told him he'd rather be riding Potter. Every time he caught a glimpse of green eyes and dark hair he faltered. It was a distraction. An incredibly _sexy_ distraction, but one all the same.

He knew they couldn't keep this up...whatever _this_ was, but he found it more and more difficult to stop. It was like they were a tidal wave just miles from crashing into the shore, destroying everything in their wake.

And no one knew it but him.

* * *

"So, did you take that girl from the club home last night?" Higgins asked Potter as they gathered their equipment after practice. "I bet she's feeling it this morning."

Draco snorted derisively, gaining him a few curious looks. It wasn't that he was jealous. He _wasn't_ , but the words just came tumbling out of his mouth anyway. "They won't be feeling much of anything if you fuck as badly as you play."

The wizard took the bait. "And how would you know how I fuck?"

He swallowed, suddenly feeling self-conscious as he replied, "I...wouldn't."

His head cocked to the side and he gave him a wicked smirk. "Then why don't you hang around after practice and find out?" The smug look on his face was enough to stir something low in his abdomen.

He licked his lips and met his smirk with one of his own. "Don't temp me. I may ruin you for other people."

His face brightened and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes when he replied, "Well, in _that case_ , I'll definitely look forward to it."

To any outsider, the words meant absolutely nothing, just a couple teammates talking shit and being boys, but to Draco they meant more than anything.

* * *

Standing under the warm spray of the showerhead, hands raking through his hair, Draco fought with himself. His heart was thrumming wildly and he could almost taste the bitter iron in his mouth where his teeth bit the inside of his cheek. A myriad of questions raced through his mind in a few short minutes.

Was Potter's offer serious? Had it tipped anyone off to their bizarre acquaintanceship? Did Potter feel even a _fraction_ of what Draco did? Was Draco even really considering holding him accountable to his words?

He shook his head and shut off the water, letting a chill run through him as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He hardly noticed the others laughing and rough housing around him. He just made a beeline to his locker and quickly dressed, his mind still trying to work out what to do.

He sat down on the bench and dropped his head into his hands, his elbows resting uncomfortably on his knees. He couldn't get the images of sex and steamy showers out of his head, not when the possibility of it happening was looming in front of him. He was so trapped in his fantasies that he hardly noticed the room becoming quiet as it emptied of its inhabitants.

His head snapped up and he listened to the sound of a single shower running. There was only one other person here now. He stood on shaky legs and made his way over to the row of lockers facing the shower stalls. This was such a bad idea, he knew it was, but he couldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Besides….he wasn't a fucking coward. Right?

The shower turned off and the man in it sighed. Just the sound of it had his cock twitching.

Merlin, he was fucked.

He shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths, bracing himself for the encounter. It could only go one of two ways. One that left him running for the hills with his tail between his legs, or one that left him satisfied and sated.

"You stayed." Came a soft voice a few feet in front of him. "I figured that little speech was all talk."

He opened his eyes and huffed out a laugh. "What? You actually thought I'd be _scared_?" He schooled his features and gave nothing away. "I'm not scared of you, Potter."

"That's still to be determined." He smirked, walking closer to him.

"Are you sure you want to find out?"

He nodded. "Just don't insult me by holding back."

"Draco smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "I'd never dream of it."

The man stood completely still and true to his word, Draco didn't hold back. He let his eyes track the droplets of water as they slid down his clavicle and disappeared into the dark hair of his happy trail. It wasn't the first time he'd seen the man in this state, but it didn't matter. He always looked so damn appetizing after a shower, the white towel around his hips just begging to be discarded.

He forced his eyes to focus back on his face but that was a mistake. There was a fire, a longing, in the other man's gaze and all the self-discipline he'd had flown out the window. He surged forward, his long fingers gripping wet locks as his mouth pressed against the other wizards greedily. He didn't linger there though, choosing instead to pepper kisses down the throat bared to him. He could feel Potter's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed compulsively, his hands finally reacting to Draco's sudden assault. "Shit."

Yeah. He knew what this felt like. He only hoped he could render him speechless by the time it was all said and done.

He stopped briefly, pushing himself back as he looked into a lust filled gaze. "Just..even if it's just this once," he said slowly, trying to mask the desperation in his voice. "Let me taste you."

Harry swallowed and looked to the side, his face frowning in contemplation, before whispering, "Alright."

Draco almost sobbed in joy. It was completely ridiculous that his hunger for the other man had taken control, reducing him to a hormonal mess that rivaled his post puberty days.

The floor was cold and hard on his knees, the tiles wet from the water trailing down Harry's leg. He didn't care. It could leave bruises or freeze his kneecaps to the point of frostbite and he still wouldn't care in the least. Not that that would happen, it was just a hyperbole, but it didn't change the fact that he'd still be kneeling.

Hands slid up his calves before stopping on his hips,

He looked up with a raised brow and playful smile. "Impressive."

If the lighting had been better he probably would have seen a blush blossom on his face. "Shut up, Malfoy."

Without another word or thought he took his cock in his mouth, slowly wrapping his lips around it. It felt hot and heavy on his tongue.

"Fuckin Merlin, Malfoy." he hissed.

If he didn't have his mouth full he would have made a snide remark, but as it were, his tongue was quite occupied.

He rubbed small circles into his hips with his blunt fingernails as he sucked and bobbed his head, relishing in the tiny thrusts and heavy moans he was pulling out of him. He was enjoying it more than he thought he would. The reality was far better than any fantasy he'd made up in his head when he wanked off alone in the shower. Potter felt and tasted better too.

And _fuck_ was he responsive.

Every time he ran the flat of his tongue along the underside of his cock a shudder went through him and his fingers curled in his hair whenever he swirled it around the head. He also made a guttural sound when Draco pressed his forearm against his stomach as he deep throated him for a moment. It would be so easy to take him apart, to make him beg, to make him _his_.

But they were in the middle of a dark, dank locker room and there was no time for that. Maybe he should have suggested they take this back to his flat.

Well….too late for regrets now.

There was a rough tug on his hair while he was in the middle of his musings but he ignored it. He wasn't afraid of getting a little rough. He continued sucking and moving his hand in tandem until a muttering of "Oh, Shit" and "I'm going to come" sounded above him. He could have leaned back then, to watch the wizards face as he came or to see the cum splatter on the floor between them, but he didn't. If this was to be the only time he had Harry Potter's cock in his mouth he wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

Potter looked a little dazed as he came down from orgasm mountain and he took the opportunity to stand up, pulling his insanely hard prick from his shorts and leaning one hand on the locker behind him. This would probably be embarrassingly short but he couldn't help it. His head dropped close to the metal surface and his eyes fell shut of their own accord as he stroked himself, images of Harry fucking him up against a wall flashing through his mind. A puff of hot air ghosted across the back of his neck, startling him when a hand that was definitely _not his_ wrapped around him. "You don't…" He started.

"I want to." Harry interrupted, replacing Draco's hand with his own. The man was flush against his back now and Draco tried not to push his arse back into him as he stroked his cock with a practiced hand. Circe it felt good. It had been so long...and he'd dreamed of this moment so many times…

He bit his lip to keep from moaning when a thumb rubbed across his slit. There was an intake of breath behind him and he shivered when the vibration of Harry's baritone hummed against his ear. "No one's here but us...you don't have to be quiet."

"Oh, fuck you." He growled, moving his hips to get the extra friction.

"Maybe next time."

Oh, the fucking prick. He could practically feel the glee radiating off the other man. "Only if you're a goo…" He cut off with a moan.

"What's that?" Harry chuckled into his hair. "I couldn't hear you."

His only answer was labored breathing and a few low whines as the pace quickened. Within moments he was shooting strings of cum on the locker in front of him.

Harry released him and took a step back, leaving his back cold. "Shut up." He muttered, shoving his spent cock back into his loose shorts.

"I didn't say anything." Potter laughed.

Draco turned around and glared at him. "You were thinking….loudly."

The grin on his face widened. "Sure...sure."

He followed him back through the room to where his bag was sitting on a bench. "So, are we actually going to talk about it this time?" He asked warily, not wanting to get his hopes up but not wanting to ignore the possibility.

Harry tugged his shirt down over his head. "If you want."

Draco frowned, wiping the sweat from his brow. He didn't know how to respond to that. "What are we _doing_ here?"

"Well, I _thought_ we were _fucking_ …"

"Don't be a smart arse, Potter. I'm serious."

"I'm being serious too." He insisted, stepping back into the blond's space. "I thought...I've been waiting...because I thought you weren't on board." He sighed and looked at the floor. "I...I was happy when you stayed. But maybe….what do you want?"

Well, that was a loaded question if he'd ever heard one. What _did_ he want?

"You," he admitted finally, watching with bated breath as green eyes snapped up to meet blue. "I want you."

"Thank fuck," he muttered and suddenly he was being kissed and not just a lazy fumble of lips like before, but a passionate tirade of tongues and teeth. When they pulled away Harry smirked and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "Well, see you later, Malfoy."

Draco just stood silently, one hand pressed to his lips as he watched the hottest piece of arse exit through the door.

Oh yeah. He was fucked.


End file.
